1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a torque transmission arrangement, particularly an arrangement with an electric machine in a drive module of a hybrid vehicle or electric vehicle, for transmitting a torque from an output shaft, particularly a motor output shaft, to a drive shaft, particularly a transmission input shaft, and the drive shaft further has at least one fluid guide channel in which a fluid can be guided in direction of the output shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Torque transmission arrangements of the type mentioned above, particularly for an arrangement with an electric machine in a drive module, are known in the art. For example, a drive module with an electric machine arranged in a wet chamber is described in DE 10 2011 078 110 in which the internal combustion engine and the electric machine are connected to one another and disconnected from one another via a wet clutch device depending on the required driving strategy. For this purpose, an output shaft can be connected to the clutch input to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it and/or the rotor of the electric machine can be connected to a clutch output to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it. Accordingly, when the clutch is closed the torque is transmitted from the internal combustion engine via the clutch input to the clutch output and from the latter to the transmission input shaft, whereas in electric motor operation the transmission input shaft can be driven via the rotor of the electric machine which is connected to the clutch output to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it. Further, to reduce vibrations, the output shaft and the clutch input are connected to one another via a torsional vibration damper. The drive module known from the prior art has a rotor hub that is fixedly connected to the rotor of the electric machine and is connected to a transmission input shaft via a spline. Accordingly, the rotor hub can be driven via the rotor or, when the clutch is engaged, additionally via the internal combustion engine. The rotor hub is arranged coaxial to the output shaft and is radially and axially supported relative to the latter.
However, it is disadvantageous in the prior art that a cooling and lubricating fluid, particularly oil, which is introduced in a known manner via the transmission input shaft is sufficient for cooling and lubricating the clutch, but elements arranged farther radially outwardly of the output shaft, for example, the torsional vibration damper, cannot be sufficiently cooled or lubricated.